


Suit

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene when Simon told Clary he burrowed Raphael's suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I think when Simon said he'd burrowed Raphael's suit everyone went crazy. Of course my muse screamed write! Unbeated.

****

Raphael sat down and for the first time since he'd seized control from Camille, had a rare night to relax.

 

"Raphael! I really need to talk to you!"

 

Why Simon felt the need to shout, Raphael had no idea, all he needed to do was use his vampire senses to locate him.

 

The newly turned vampire was a thorn in his side although he was also endearing at the same time.

 

"In here Simon." Raphael replied, rolling his eyes, although he would never admit it, fondly.

 

Simon quickly came in and sat across from him, "I need your help."

 

"With a lot of things, that's nothing new."

 

"Clary invited me to Alec's wedding as her date and I have nothing fancy to wear."

 

"Her date? She seemed into that shadowhunter and vice versa when we were working to bring you to other side."

 

"Umm things are complicated right now let's just put it that way."

 

"I have some spare suits, Patrick can show you, and you are allowed to wear it on one condition."

 

"Which is?"

 

"Try not to ruin it."

 

Simon gave a wide smile, "You have a deal."

 

About one hour later Simon returned, Simon had chosen a dark blue suit and Raphael had to admit it suited him, clinging to him like a second skin.

 

"What's the verdict?"

 

"You clean up really well." Raphael liked how Simon's eyes lit up.

 

"Thanks Raphael, I mean for everything."

 

"Go enjoy yourself, the suit should charm your date."

 

Simon grinned awkwardly, "She's just my best friend, I've been considering my options with a potential someone else."

 

Raphael watched him leave stunned by the words, he'd never seen Simon really hanging around with the other vampires.

 

He knew the others believed Simon was his most favorite and he did know he treated Simon far differently.

 

How could the redhead shadowhunter be so oblivious to Simon's feelings?

 

And who was the other person Simon had spoken of?

 

Raphael sat down as it dawned on him, I am actually jealous.

***

A number of hours later Simon returned, Raphael was both stunned and relieved to see him and the suit in one piece.

 

Simon had a really thrilled look on his face, a look Raphael had never seen.

 

"You will not believe what happened!"

 

"You and the redhead are a couple?"

 

"Not in the least." Simon started talking about how Magnus had shown up and Alec hadn't gone through with the wedding.

 

Then he kept going on about their kissing and some movie called the graduate.

 

"So seeing two men kiss turned you on?" Raphael asked. 

 

"It was amazing and beautiful to watch two people find each other, ok it was hot...."

 

Simon's eyes went wide as he realized his slip.

 

Raphael was on him before Simon could blink and kissing him breathless or would be if he wasn't technically already dead.

 

"Raphael?"

 

"I admit I'm jealous of the redhead and whomever the other prospect is, and the fact you've never considered me. I thought there was a pull between us."

 

Simon grinned, "There is and you were that person I was talking about."

 

"Really?" Raphael asked pleased.

 

"Yes, I realized Clary and I would always just be best friends, and if we dated it would only be because she's trying to distract herself from Jace. Part of me just wanted to see how you'd react."

 

Raphael felt pleased, Simon would make the best vampire once he learned everything.

 

"Now you know." Raphael said in a husky tone. He pressed Simon against the wall. 

 

"There is another reason I kissed you."

 

"Really?"

 

"The suit suits you, you clean up really well."

 

Simon laughed and Raphael knew he loved that sound it was a sign of Simon's true happiness since all this began.

 

Simon brought light into his dark life. 

 

"It also looks perfect on you." They kissed again slowly then passionately.

 

Later as they laid together in Raphael's bed he had to admit Simon did look better with it removed.

 

AN2: Excited for the finale yet wish it wasn't the end, and based on the program descriptions hope Raphael and Simon's relationship doesn't suffer horribly.


End file.
